


Man in the Woods➵The Soul Keeper "MinhyukXReader"

by MakrieThatsMe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Forests, Im Chankyun, Lee Hoseok - Freeform, Lee Minhuk, Love, chae hyungwon - Freeform, lee jooheon - Freeform, reader - Freeform, son hyunwoo - Freeform, yoo kihyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakrieThatsMe/pseuds/MakrieThatsMe
Summary: "Your story starts, where mine ends."He put on a seemingly unsure smile, shining more brightly then the sun."It's not about the living-you must know that by now."The smile fainted, all that was left was emptiness on his handsome face. Emptiness like so often-you met again and again each and every day. You knew what was about to happen,like always.





	1. Prologue

There's a man deep in the woods,

footsteps sound like ripping books.

Turning lifetimes for a lifetime,

will anyone ever solve this lifecrime?

Hundreds ended on a road,

black they saw a long long coat,

by the man- he's underneath,

by the man- they heard him breath.

Till their latest second ticked,

and their lifetimes have been kicked.

Kicking all those empty childhoods,

by the man deep in the darkwoods.


	2. Past is Past

Readers POV

You walked home. Each day felt crazily long, tiring or made you feel exhausted. You've been working at several places in the past few months, just so you could pay the rent and purchase food. As soon as you arrived at home, you put the keys into the door and unlocked it.

The lights were still out and everything looked the exact same, as when you left this morning. The door fell into the lock and you ran to your bed to jump in so the wooden planks nearly broke. "Oaaaahhhh" You let out the remaining energy with a scream into your pillow. "I know i can always trust you Sir Pillowingtion" You started to blabber out without actually thinking about it. "Who cares about studying anyways, I'll just leave university and become the greatest actress of Korea and I'm sure nobody is~" Your mouth hung open and your eyes began to water up. "Ever~", your smile fell down slowly and turned into a whiny looking face, "Gonna, stop me. " You're smile was gone, the day wasn't good anymore as your tears fell down on the pillow. "What am I even talking about? No one's gonna ever see me acting in a movie or just a silly commercial! Why should the world need me as another bad actor as if they wouldn't have enough of them already" Your eyes felt like you just fell into a ocean without being able to close them properly, "My parents were always right, and they're still right! They knew it better and they'll do it for the rest of my life!" You screamed at your plushy which on the edge of your mattress. "There's no point in following my dreams, I gotta realize the reality and i must stop fantasizing about dream universes! "These sentences, these words I've heard so many times in my live before but i never changed anything about it." Talking it out load, at least to yourself, made you shake your head while realizing that you just couldn't let go all those dreams of yourself. You're childhood wasn't a happy one, you never had those lovely and trustworthy parents which gave you lots of love and anything you deserved or wanted.. 

**"NO"**

You regret being sad about their death. You wanted them to die. You needed them to die. You clearly remember how much you wished it and brightly smiled as they were finally gone for ever. "I always knew they'd leave me one day, even if it felt like an eternity, at least it happened. What even am I? A kid who wished for her parent's death?" You suddenly felt all the emotions coming back, loosing all the persons which meant something to your in your unimportant and useless life.

It all began in elementary school, bullies made fun of your innocent personality and look at what they've done-each and every day you got reminded of how ugly, disturbing, fat and dumb you were. Social media and adverts didn't really made you encourage your way of thinking. Favors,not being filled. Hardship,not being praised and dreams, never coming true. All things you always carried around with you and which shaped you to what you've become now. "No wonder I had no friends!" All those thoughts made you even more tired but also way too aggressive to think about this in a more humanoid way. No matter how hard you tried to leave it all behind and go on, the words of your past always held you back. It felt like being chained to your past, not able to move on."Never have i been loved, never have i felt empathy nor sympathy." After hours of discussion with yourself, you finally gave up and let go of your thoughts for a bit to glad-fully fell asleep.


	3. Dream or Illusion

Readers POV 

The sunlight shimmered through the dirty windows and the dry air on your face as your eyes began to open up. "New day, full of new decisions" You more or less happily thought while blinking your eyes abruptly. Without feeling a need to look at your alarm clock, you stud up and walked to the bathroom were you got ready. You were still wearing the same clothes as yesterday just out of laziness. You grabbed your keys, your phone and your bag and ran out. "Something seems different today but maybe it's just the weather."

  
Today you decided to give yourself a free day after this stressful week. While you were walking along the street, you saw many different people, short, tall, thin and chubby," but we're all humans."

  
 Once you finally arrived at the bakery, you waited in the line, with a some people in front of you. A small TV which was attached to the top corer of the wall, was on and you listened to the news.

**_«The 22 year old MinYeonhyun, was found dead sitting in his car, outside in the woods of Seoul. His corpse had no traces of harm and neither the police nor the doctors could tell the reason for this young man's sudden death...»_ **

  
The report went on but the sound gut dull. Your head felt like a bullet got shot right through it. "Seems like I'm getting a migraine again" You had no idea and were so silly and not caring about yourself at all. Suddenly everything got blurry, "Euuh" was all you gave as response to the lady who waited for your reply to her with your order. The other people in the small bakery started to scream as your legs abruptly bend and you fell on the floor while fainting. Your head hit a chair. Within two seconds, you passed out.

  
This time you woke up this feeling of the difference you noticed earlier came back, now even stronger. "Everything is black." The bed and the small table next to it, the floor, the walls, everything seemed like it would be covered in deep black ink. You couldn't move and you saw how the room started to fill more and more with the dark liquid, which came out of nowhere. Fear started to grow in your mind as you felt the ink floating over your stiff body. You were given no more time to take a last breath and anxiety was the only thing left in your mind. A soft voice started singing a song. It sounded like a little kid singing you a  lullaby to say goodbye to the life you spend so unproductive. The voice changed to a more deep voice but in a really smooth way. "So this is how it feels to die?" You began to cry again but no matter how hard you tried, no tears came out of your eyes, it felt like crying in your body till your lungs and throat was filled with tears.

  
The voice stopped singing. A tall white figure appeared in the dark pit which seemed to change to an empty black room with the only light shining from this creature. It started to come near you and now you could recognize the silhouette of a man. "He seems so tall, with long skinny legs. Will he come closer?" You needed a few more seconds to fully concentrate on the situation since your mind got blasted with tons of questions, existing without answers. He seemed to give you a strong but strange way of comfort. Maybe it also was something else, but you were sure, this is how comfort could feel like-somebody coming for you and only you.

 

  
? POV  
"So that's the person huh? This will be a bit harder then the last times i think-she's pretty. " He thought while not turning around to the person being maybe 2-3 years younger than him.

 

Readers POV  
 _Y/n: "Are you a ghost?"_  He probably didn't even heard you but you continued. _"What is this?"_ Stubborn you tried to keep talking to him. _"Yah, where am I and why the heck won't you reply to me?"_ You noticed his head turning in your  direction but he seemed busy or something. You made a short pause to overthink your next question but you did it anyways. _"Are you an angle or something and am I dead?"_  The typical cheesy questions, every person would ask in a situation like this. But there still was one thing you needed to ask.  _"Are you coming for me?'_

**?: "Is it time yet?"**

"Did he just speak?!" You couldn't reply anymore since you were so embarrassed for yelling at him but also shook of his voice. 

 

? POV  
"Why is she shouting so much? That doesn't quite fit such a pure looking face, but well, people can hide things, the face does say nothing sometimes." Remembering his own life, at least the parts which still existed in his mind, he coldly thought: "I'm no different then all those poor souls."

  
Readers POV  
His voice was so beautiful, a cold shower overcame your body and your arms were full of goosebumps. You forgot about the complicated situation and you started feeling more and more 'comfortable' in this endless pit with your own angel. At least that's what your brain made out of this.Your realized the voice matching with the sound of a purring cat. The bright white shining figure slowly approached you as he firstly seemed to disappear but then appeared right in front of your face.

  
? POV  
"So pretty-pure but broken-confident but needing help so much-open minded but so blind, it's clear , it's her."

 

Readers POV  
You still couldn't move a single inch. "How can a face look like that? That's not even possible?!" Lost in his beautiful but also non-humanly red eyes, you couldn't stop staring at him.    
 **?: "I guess us two is given some more time so let's start."**

The shining man started to speak as you could feel his ice cold breath in your face.  **"You call me your angle? That's hilarious."** "He can hear me thinking?!" I started to think about the weirdest creature i could imagine to be sure. I looked at him and he started stuttering as he seemed to not know how to and what to explain so he overthought his words again, having an look on his face, filled with nothing but pure emptiness.  **"You need to sign your contract now. And the rest you will figure out soon."** He lowered his voice and spoke in a very clear and honest tone. **"Seems like he won't answer my dumb thoughts anymore"** you were kinda angry at yourself for not listening to him so you wanted to make sure to listen now.  **"You're not dead right now but it's your destiny to die very soon, also do you think you lived your life enough to even call it living?"**

_Y/n: "Are you a grim reaper or something?"_ Nothing seemed like making sense, you weren't ready for dying soon."Why did he tell me this," you asked yourself but couldn't even think of it more than that.

  
**"No more questions, no more answers. So now-"** he stopped and gasped for air for the last time  **"WAKE UP"**

  
Your head began to hammer as soon as you opened your eyes and looked around the room. "Where am I?" Shyly asking, you woke up in a unfamiliar looking room. A loud beeping sound was the first thing you noticed. Also, there wasn't even a single person in this strange new room. A nurse walked in and immediately screamed for help into the hallway as she saw your opened up eyes directly starring at her. 

  
Your were clearly in a hospital room, "This seems so off again!" You needed some time to think about what was reality and if you were awake or not. "It had to be a dream! You reasoned out without having a clue to this. "Why would ink float around in a hospital room?" The more you thought about the dream, the more absurd it got, till the point where you probably looked like a complete idiot. "But this guy, he was more handsome then what I've ever seen in my life and his voice sounded like the pureness itself in my ears. Deep red eyes, platinum blond hair, being so light, it seemed like white." Neither his face, nor his words, which hit you like a sword in your chest, will let you rest. "I will never forget this." The beeping sound was there again, now only faster.

  
Soon you realized your current location was indeed a hospital and the beeping sound was the screen which showed your heart beat. "This was a dream" You quietly whispered to yourself trying to make this clear to nobody else then to your own mind. "This was a dream" You repeated it again and again, your voice always growing a bit louder with each time. It creeped you out till you finally heard footsteps running along the hallway and shouting outside the door. "Uhhm, hello?" Nobody responded to your words which were barely understandable. "Is someone-" the opening sound of your door cut you off as nurses ran into your room. They made test with you, asked you stuff like, "can you move your arm or how many fingers am i showing? Also just silly stuff like what equaled 1+5. 

  
"I'm feeling like a rat" You noticed how horrible it felt, not even listening to somebody and just ignoring everything around you. You were exhausted and still felt dizzy. Since the doctors were satisfied with their testing results, you could already go home in the same night


	4. Who are You?

Readers POV  
Today, you were sure, you wouldn't even get out of your bed.   
Times come by where everything just seems pointless, even yourself and this day was definitely such a day. But as time passed you came across the dream you had in the hospital, which you could get something out of. "Hmmm" Pretending very hard to think about it, you just realized you couldn't.   
"But this angel, no, he said angel wasn't 100 percent right but kind of" you could firmly hear the emptiness filling your brain as longer as you thought about it. 

The windows were full of small raindrops and you could hear them hitting the roof top since your apartment is the one on the top. You had an amazing view from your small balcony but you never went outside on it.   
"Will i meat him again?" You were wondering while starring at the window, completely fascinated by the water slowly making it's way downwards. "Nothing did ever took my attention as he did." your mind gave you a weird feeling while thinking about him.   
"Is this what they call love? It's awful" Completely done with your nerves you pushed out your hand to the handle of the window and opened it.  
"Haha, my mind is so funny, isn't it? My sanity, well sometimes also insanity messes with me so often. Trying to present me new things or thoughts to give me hope again", although you didn't want to, you started crying again.   
"Will this ever take to an end?" Without even realizing it your body suddenly felt so heavy. 

Centimeter by centimeter your head got dragged out of the window.   
"If there's still someone in this god damn world who actually cares about me, then he would save me now. But there isn't! There never was!" You knew yourself and hated it, you hated it for being so sensitive and remember the reason why you never went near the windows. You felt the wind blowing through your hair and the rain on your skull. 

"Maybe I will finally become noticed by somebody." Last thoughts fell so easily you couldn't believe it.   
_"It's time"_ Your torso hung outside the window, nobody had noticed it yet, you closed your eyes tight and leaned more, and more, and-

 

? POV  
"This can't be happening! She needs to live for a little longer!" Shocked of what you were doing he had to help you out of this miserable situation. 

"For a little longer? Why not forever..." 

 

Readers POV  
**?: "Are you trying to meat your angle again, in heaven?"**

_Y/n: "who-?"_

Two arms were tightly wrapped around your waist. You looked down and realized what has become out you, a sad person which didn't saw the light out of stubborn blindness. _"_ _Eomma_ _-ha-ma!"_ Your tears bursted out like the clouds just slipped inside your head. 

_"I never wanted to become like you and now look where i am!!"_ the arms around you, slowly dragged you back into the apartment,

**"Rest now."**

 

? POV  
Now finally seeing the truth behind the mask he felt heartbroken again.   
"So that's why-" wanting to cut off this thought he stopped there.

 

Readers POV  
Your mom had always suffered under her mans strong will, but also strong punches. More then often she tried to kill herself, always being saved. Till at one point she lied in the hospital and ask your to take the needle out of her arm. She couldn't handle it anymore. Her husband, your father had mentally destroyed this woman to a maximum where she just wanted to end it all. 

It took you seconds, minutes, hours, before you stopped whining around on the floor and turned around, seeing nothing but darkness again. This time there was no ink and there was no dream either. A sticky note was attached to the carpet. 

_«Find the road, the lonely one, just as you were deciding to go.»_

There was no other clue in the apartment, not even a single one. The door wasn't opened, it was still locked. Everything was at the same place as before. The window was still open but. There is a thing which changed so suddenly, you didn't even notice it. It stopped to rain. You still sat on the dirty floor and looked at the window, while you only had one question left.   
"Who are you?"

? POV  
"You don't want to know, believe me."


End file.
